


Uncharted Seas

by helluo_librorum



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pirates, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluo_librorum/pseuds/helluo_librorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Silver has a question for Billy Bones, and is expecting a certain answer. He gets what he's looking for, and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Seas

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Black Sails with low hopes and then Silverbones happened. This particular manifestation of my enjoyment of the show happened at 2:30 am and is clearly ridiculous. Hope you enjoy!

John Silver lounges comfortably on the deck of the _Walrus_ in the presence of his keeper, Billy Bones. The two men had been sent back to the ship to keep an eye on her while the rest of the crew enjoyed what little time they had on land. John had been sent back so as to cause no further mischief, and Billy had been tasked with keeping an eye on him.

John takes to staring at Billy intently, as if trying to see something that isn’t quite in view. His eyes squint and the gaze lasts a second too long for Billy’s comfort.

“What the fuck are you staring at?”

John shrugs in response to Billy’s question and thinks over his next words carefully.

“It’s just that, when I was spending some quality time with Randall, I overheard some of the lads discussing who had made use of the brothel at Ms. Guthrie’s establishment,” John replies evenly, with no trace of where he intends to steer the conversation.

When Billy makes no move to respond, John continues.

“One of them happened to mention you had not made the trek up the stairs for a precious hour.”

Billy fidgets for a moment and purposefully looks away from John, suddenly finding the horizon very interesting. Before John can continue, Billy quickly mutters a “Yes and?” under his breath. His ears are reddened at their tips.

John stamps his feet and with a grin, leans further back against the ship railings.

“Well, it’s really no matter to me. I was just curious. A handsome man like you, and in the good favor of our Captain Flint, would have all the girls purring,” John says clearly, somehow making his statement seem like a question.

Billy turns back to John and fidgets again.

“It may be that I have no interest in taking a woman for an hour. I might be the kind of man who wants a wife to come home to. I am perfectly happy not partaking in that sort of company,” Billy says all in a rush, gesturing wildly. He seems overly sure of himself and reaches down to the wineskin full of rum. He brings it up to his face and begins to take a long swallow.

John waits ‘til Billy is nearly done, leans forward, and confidently says, “What about a man?”

Billy’s reaction is exactly what John hopes for. Rum comes spraying out of Billy’s mouth in every direction, and he starts to cough wildly. John gracefully leaps up and starts pounding Billy on the back, making sure to put his other hand on Billy’s stomach. The smirk on John’s face couldn’t be more obvious.

Billy eventually recovers and shoves John away from him.

“What are you on about? I’ve never- I don’t- I’m not interested in that! I don’t know where you come off thinking something like that.”

John’s face sobers slightly and he put his hands up, as if in surrender.

“Billy, it was just a question. There would be no judgment, regardless of your answer. I enjoy lads and ladies alike. There’s no shame in it.”

Billy looks stunned for a moment before his face turns redder. He opens his mouth to say something but shuts it quickly again. He looks as if he wants to argue the point but can’t find the words. Finally, as if in defeat, he sits back down with his head in his hands and gives a large sigh.

“How did you know?"

John scoots minutely closer to him, deciding whether or not to place an arm around his shoulders in comfort.

“I saw things here and there. You’d look carefully at one or two of the men on shore quickly. I did notice your looks at me. Not all of them were of the same type of frustration…”

Billy glances at John’s face, eyeing him uncertainly. Pointing a finger at John, Billy speaks in a clear voice.

“That may or may not be true, but if you start spreading that-“

John interrupts quickly, “Christ Billy! I’m not going to say anything to anyone! I may be a shit who tried to double-cross your captain but I’m generally not a terrible person.”

Billy doesn’t say anything and John continues.

“And beside all that… You cannot honestly tell me you didn’t notice the looks I gave in return.”

Billy’s eyes go wide, wider than John has seen them during this whole conversation, and his mouth drops open a bit. John chuckles at the reaction to his confession and hits Billy with the point of his elbow.

“Come now, you’ve spent years with the crew and had some sort of interactions on shore. Surely you know when you’re being admired,” John says teasingly.

Billy shuts his mouth quickly and looks away while muttering.

“What was that? I didn’t catch what you said.”

Billy continues to look away but repeats what he said, “I’ve never had any sort of ‘interactions’ as you call them.”

“Oh come now Billy, there had-“

Billy turns back more quickly than John expects. “None. Not a one.”

Now it’s John’s turn to look shocked and Billy stares at him directly, wondering what response this new information might merit.

John leans forward on his knees with his hands clasped together, quiet for a moment while he digests what Billy has confessed to him. Billy looks away again at the horizon, uncomfortably aware of how silent it has become.

Finally, unable to stand the silence any longer, Billy turns his head back, taking a deep breath and leaps into another tirade.

“What difference does any of this make? There’s nothing to be done about it on the ship and-“

He is interrupted midsentence by John’s lips suddenly on his. It’s a hard kiss and John makes no motion to move his head. It’s over almost as soon as it begins, with Billy’s mouth still in the shape of a word. It stays that way for a solid ten seconds, with Billy trying to process what just occurred. Billy’s lips tingle and he moves his tongue over them to dampen the chapped skin. He hears John make a sound at that.

John is warring with himself, wondering whether or not to apologize, but before he can, Billy lunges at him, mashing their faces together again. They fall off their respective barrels onto the deck of the ship, Billy’s larger body covering John’s.

This kiss is different. Their lips move wildly against each other, tongues darting out to taste the traces of salt left on the skin, teeth gently biting. John can’t process rational thought and so one hand grips Billy’s chin, urging him closer, while the other shifts between hip and ribs. Billy meanwhile, has one hand bunched on John’s shirt, pulling them impossibly closer, and the other hand braces against the deck of the ship to hold up his weight. The kiss grows wilder, hips suddenly gravitating towards each other. The roll of the ship the bay is no match for the rolls of their hips between them.

The two men are suddenly thrown back into reality by the shouts of one of the crew heading toward the _Walrus_ in rowboats. Some of them are returning for the night, some merely left something aboard. Billy and John break apart, chests heaving, gasping for air, with pupils dilated. Billy jumps up quickly, offering a hand to John. John takes it, holding on a second longer than necessary.

After both of them are standing, Billy clears his throat and looks at John pleadingly.

“I’m sorry- I don’t know- Please don’t say-“

“Billy, it’s alright. I enjoyed that as much as you, but I expect it’s better to keep this between us for the time being.”

Billy breathes a sigh of relief and his shoulders visibly sag until he notices the issue in his trousers. He glances over at John who seems to be discovering the same problem. Meeting Billy’s panicked face, John smirks and motions toward Billy’s pelvis.

“Well now, it seems I’ve had quite the effect on you, just as you’ve had on me. And from what I can tell, it’s very, very promising. But, alas, we’re about to be boarded and there’s not much else we can do here. If you don’t mind, I’m off to my quarters to have a quick tug.” John winks devilishly and continues. “The memory of that kiss should last me through the night. Let me know if you need me for anything else.”

Billy’s cock twitches at the words.

John spins around and marches toward the ladder that will take him below deck to his sleeping quarters. He will never freely admit to slight sashay his hips give. Meanwhile, Billy is left standing on the deck staring after John, open-mouthed. He is finally broken out of his amazement when the crew reaches the ship, yelling for the rope ladder to be thrown down.

Adjusting himself to a more comfortable position within his trousers, Billy quickly moves to help his fellow pirates.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into a series. I dunno...


End file.
